metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Rules of Nature
"Rules of Nature" is the principal theme for the bosses Metal Gear RAY (Unmanned Gear) and Grad in Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance at first stage of the game. The lyrics describe a metaphor for survival of the stronger in the animal kingdom, but moving the logical sense to today's society. The comparative reflect Raiden as the weak prey (smaller physical size), and Metal Gear RAY as the strong predator or hunter (size, material of his body, military equipment and power), showing that the force is not always won and the ingenious can be victorious. In confrontation with GRAD is similar: GRAD is an armored Metal Gear, equiped with machineguns and shields, but Raiden can break it with his resonance-blade. Applied to our society, describes the expression "Appearances deceive" or "Never judge a book by its cover", a person shows his potential with acts. Like all the songs of the album Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance Vocal Tracks, the prototype version of "Rules of Nature" included in the demo version of the game had different lyrics: the beta originally says «'Locked & Loaded'» in the chorus (changing the symbol «'&'» for «'And'» or «'N''»), and was self-titled in the same way. Unlike "A Stranger I Remain" where only was changed the order of the lyrics, in "Locked & Loaded" the lyrics and duration time change completely, remade from zero for the actual song (least for the part that says "ALIVE") and has not introduction lines, the song starts in the chorus, so could be considered technically different. Lyrics 'Rules of Nature (Platinum Mix)' The time has come to an end Yeah! This is what nature planned Being tracked by a starving beast Looking for it's daily feast A predator on the verge of death Close to it's last breath Getting close to it's last breath RULES OF NATURE! And they run when the sun comes up With their lives on the line ALIVE! For a while NO CHOICE! Got to follow the laws of life ALIVE! With their lives on the line NO CHOICE! Out here only the strong survive What's done is done Survive to see another day Death and life, the hunter and the agile prey No guarantee, which of them will succeed: the strong or weak?! AAAAAAAAAAAAH! RULES OF NATURE! RULES OF NATURE! 'Locked & Loaded (Demo / Prototype version)' LOCKED AND LOADED! Let the mercury rise on up and it boils in my blood. ALIVE! For a while! I'll﻿ tear at the seams till you come undone. I take it all. I take it﻿ all with me right. I save it up. I save it up for the fight. I feel the heat, the temperature rising, I'll make you bleed! AAAAAAAAAAAAH! LOCKED AND LOADED! : (Locked & Loaded lyrics provided by users "BBoy2020" and "Blazingmadman98" from this video in YouTube, waiting to be officially released). Credits and original composition Written by: Jamie Christopherson Lyrics by: Jamie Christopherson & Graeme Cornies Produced & Mixed by: Jamie Christopherson Remixed by: Akira Takizawa Vocals Recorded by: Logan Mader Vocals: Jason Miller Guitars: Aaron Kaplan & Graeme Cornies Drums: Ralph Alexander Programming: Graeme Cornies & Jamie Christopherson